porsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Makha
On the part of kenor closest to vulir there is the republic of makha. Magic is generally accepted in makha and magic users have full freedom as long as they don't use it for criminal purposes. makha is also the bed of democracy in Gaia, and had an elected council as the government for the last 500 years. Tabal - free magic when first entering tabal one will be overwhelmed with all the amount of magic on display, from buildings seemingly built on their own with only a single supervisor, golems roaming through the streets buying groceries for their masters, and people transported upon weird constructs or flying on carpets and brooms. tabal isn't a very large city but is very dense with most buildings being small towers and with crammed streets, tabal is also ever growing as more and more users of the arcane arts immigrating to it. 'Academy of the mystifying rock - school of abjuration' While going through the tight and crowded streets of tabal you might suddenly find yourself in a beautiful garden at the foot of a magnificent tower made of black stone with flourishes in gold, you are now at the academy of the mystifying rock. The academy lies at the center of tabal and is the leading school for the arcane art of abjuration, the academy started as a more general school of magic used to train people in arcane arts from a young age and in vast amounts, but later in the academy's life cycle as more people started using it as a place to research the basics of arcane deeper it started focusing on abjuration. It is traditional in the academy that when a student reaches a point in their training where they are to begin to fully cast magic, that they write their own black book, using the academy library for research School of the wandering path - school of conjuration just outside the city of tabal you will find a campus filled with tents made from dark fabric with silver decorations, surrounding a building made from some type of white stone, this is the school of the wandering paths. One of the few places where one can learn the arcane art of conjuration, it being considerd the most dangerous school of magic, most people avoid this place at all costs for fear of being attacked by the weird creatures the students bring forth, the main building used to be much larger and with time as more and more parts were destroyed the school moved to mainly use tents and other temporary buildings. Though it is heavily encouraged that each student will write is own black book, the school's teachers keep their black books available to students to use both for their intended use and for reference. Kal-Uz - militant dragons surrounded by hills filled with dwarf settlements stands the mountain of Kal-Uz, nothing in its area even stands close in terms of height and it can be seen even from tabal, and in it resides the black dragon and its kin. Black dragons are known as the cruelest dragons, and so they train their kin in warfare and their culture is extremely militant, they usually keep to themselves but there are known to trade information with the houses of Kaim. Islands of vul in the gulf between kenor and vulir there are the islands of vul, made from volcanic rock, and created by an eruption of the volcano that lies in the sea below them, it is populated by Goliaths and have very little vegetation composed mainly of stone fruits. The Goliats of vul unlike the rest of the goliaths have a dark black skin with red vains in them, they subsist mostly on fishing and hunting birds, they also have more permanent settlements beacuse the islands are not big and they do not allows nomadic lifestyle. Myhtril peak - prosperity and isolation mythril peak is a mountion that as its name suggests is filled with mythril, it is the leading source of mythril in gaia, in it there is yathe the largest city of mountian dwarfs, the city was built in time using the mining caverns as a base. the city only deals with the outside world to trade mythril, beacuse the city is expanded into each shaft that is considerd clean from mythril the center of the city is always moving closer to the center of the mountian it is planned to move the main city square to the centre of the mountian within the next 200 years. Munigwa - beacon ''' '''of progress makha prides itself as being a country of invotation and no place in it represents this more than its capitol munigwa, it is said on munigwa that a it is impossible to return to it, you can only reach it anew. the powers of inovation and scince lead and shape the city, beacuse of it the city changes constantly. the only building that remains unchanged is the marble hall the building of the makha govermant. Category:Locations